


Love Thy Enemy

by MindTrash



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Virginity, Pining, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindTrash/pseuds/MindTrash
Summary: Gaara can't stand Sakura Haruno, especially since she has been bullying him for their entire highschool life. He wants distance from her up until he finds her crying in the nurse's office...
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	Love Thy Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this was made as a gift exchange for a GaaSaku valentines day thingy-ma-bob. It's for the lovely Chelorin. I hope everyone finds it enjoyable despite it's kind of cliche content. ;3

He hated mondays, especially since they involved seeing her after a weekend of much needed rest. She was relentless, cruel, and twisted in her tortures. A face of a seraph with the attitude of the antichrist. 

Sakura Haruno, how he loathed her, and even though she knew this it only fueled her disgusting games.

Today she decided to sit right on top of his desk as he was finishing up the homework they had been given that day. Her shapely backside concealed by her navy pleated skirt had almost completely covered up his papers, forcing him to look up at her with a glare.

That damned, arrogant girl wasn't even looking at him.

"Do you mind?" Gaara grumbled at her, and tried tugging at the papers only for the corners to rip off.

Sakura turned her head to just barely address him while chewing a piece of gum. She made a pink bubble with it, and allowed it to burst before nibbling it back past her full lips once more. 

"Nope." The pinkette popped her lips with her annunciation of the word while flipping her lengthy pink hair out of her heavenly face. 

Yes, she was stunningly beautiful, but other than what was skin deep the rest of her was a toxic cesspool. Her beauty no longer granted him the patience he had in the years before, and it was beginning to show.

"Get off." The redhead growled at her, but she simply moved her bottom further back to completely take over his notes. 

"Virgin says what--?" 

"What??" Gaara furrowed his naked brow, and she broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter, tugging excitedly on the edge of her skirt to fan it out over his favorite pencil as well.

A part of him had an overdue snap, he was not going to play her twisted games today. He refused to let her have that satisfaction.

With a groan he pushed away from his desk, and grabbed his backpack from the floor. In his bent over position he couldn't see her crumple up his homework, but he did feel the paper ball smack him in the temple. 

His blood felt hot as it pulsed in his veins, any moment now his balloon was going to pop from being too full of bottled rage. 

"Where are you going, Virgin? Gonna go whack it in the little boys room?" She snickered at his now disbelieving expression, her eyes dark with sinister mischief. 

'Ignore her, she is not worth getting expelled.' Gaara inwardly talked himself down to a manageable level, but it was still far too tense for his liking. 

With a low growl he swiped at his balled up homework on the floor before shoving it into his bag. He tried avoiding her smugness as he moved to get to his feet, and as he went to pass her she stuck her long legs out into the isle to keep him from going any further. 

"You need to answer when spoken to, no-brows. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Sakura clearly didn't like him ignoring her, but he rather enjoyed the fact that it bothered her so much. 

He turned the opposite way to walk towards the back exit, but frowned as he heard her stomping after him. 

"Ha! Are you really running away from me? You really are a pussy, aren't you?" The pinkette followed him relentlessly, and even though people were watching no one seemed to come to his aid. 

Not that he really expected anyone too. Everyone just watched these moments between them happen for the past three years. Stepping in now surely wouldn't make a lick of difference. 

The bell rang, and luckily he was already halfway out the door allowing him to get out without getting in trouble. He tried disappearing in the sudden crowd, but her eyesight was keen and zeroed in on him quickly. 

"Wait up, Virgin! Don't you want some actual female interaction?!" Sakura laughed as she chased after him. 

The redhead was desperate now, fleeing down a flight of stairs hoping that she'd give up following him. He ran through the main hall, getting shouts from hall monitors as he passed but not giving a rat's ass about slowing down. Eventually he got to the back of the school, and disappeared into the gym. 

Gaara had to hide, so he found the supply closet filled with gym mats and sports equipment. He closed the door gently behind him just in time to hear the gym doors swing open. 

There was silence as they closed, but then he heard footsteps echoing in the empty space with a foreboding sound. He shifted towards the back of the large closet, hiding himself in between the stacks of gym mats. It was plush under his feet, telling him that a mat had been laid out beneath him. 

The doors were opened, letting in a good amount of light, and he held his breath. 

Wait... why was he so scared of her? She was just a girl, and he was definitely stronger than her. They were alone now, so he could definitely fight back if he needed to without being judged for it--

"I can hear you breathing, Virgin." The pinkette laughed darkly, and started to move deeper into the closet. "Come out and play... I wont bite too hard--"

"Sakura!" A familiar voice called, he could recognize that it was their classmate Ino. "Stop messing around! We have volleyball practice today!" 

The redhead heard Sakura make a sound of disapproval, and then waited quietly as her feet shuffled back out into the gym. 

"Thanks a lot, Ino, you let him get away!" The pinkette whined, her voice beginning to trail away from the door.

"Why don't you just ask him out if you like him so damn much?" Ino started to ask, but got a scoff for her trouble. 

"Are you kidding me?! Me, date a loser like him?! Yeah right!" Sakura hissed. "Plus, you know I'm dating Sasuke--"

"Which you shouldn't be!! Karin keeps bragging that she's been seeing him behind your back..." The blonde's voice lowered anxiously, as if it were tough topic.

There was silence for a moment, but then someone sighed. 

"She's lieing... and even if she was telling the truth, you think I should date Gaara of all people?!" Sakura barked, as if the thought was unheard of. "I like playing with him, I don't want to sit on his face or anything--!"

"Well, maybe I should ask him out then." Ino bit back. "He's cute, smart, and even when your dumb ass is pushing his buttons he never hurts you back! He's a gentleman, not a fuck boy."

Gaara blinked in surprise, feeling slightly complimented by Ino's words, but also feeling the sting of Sakura's. It was strange to listen to.

"No, instead Gaara just runs away whenever I try to talk to him--"

"You talk to him like he's an animal. Fuck, I'd run away from you too--!!"

"Yeah, well he should stick around, and actually man-up!" The pinkette snapped, and the blonde simply scoffed.

"Have you ever thought that he stays distant on purpose, so that he doesn't say or do anything horrible back to you?" 

It went quiet again, but there was a slight shuffling of feet. 

"...No--"

"I didn't think so. How about you be nice to him for a change? Then you can be better friends with him--"

"If I were friends with him everyone would think I was a loser too." Sakura's words were venomous, and she was practically stomping away from the scene. 

"No, they wouldn't. You're just letting Sasuke's ugly ideals get into your billboard skull! People can be cool outside of cliques!" Ino's voice sounded as if it were getting further away, probably chasing Sakura into the hall. 

There were no more words. No conclusions. Just... pain.

Gaara sat there for a while in the dark, feeling Sakura's disgust towards him invade his careful defenses. He didn't know why her words had cut him so deeply, but it was enough to make him wince. 

'Don't let her get to you.' He tried to soothe the mental wound with his own thoughts, but it could only do so much. With a hopeless sigh he stood up straight, and maneuvered his way towards the doors to escape the now suffocating closet. 

He just needed to go home.

\---- .... ---- .... ----

The next day was no better...

"Hey, no-brows!" 

Gaara heard the dreaded voice call out to him down the locker littered hallway. He refused to lift his head to acknowledge the 'pet name', but it only seemed to make her more interested. 

'Not today... not today--'

"Hey, loser! You need to respond when someone talks to you, seriously! Were you raised in a barn?" As her clicking steps got closer he still refused to pay her any attention knowing that it would only worsen. Unfortunately this wasn't what she wanted, and the inevitable happened once again.

"Excuse me, Virgin. Are you deaf?" Her voice was so clear behind him that he could tell she was leaning forward to hiss her insults into his ear rather than shout them from down the hall. "You can't even face me like a man, can you?"

The redhead sighed in resignation knowing there was no hope for him now. He closed his locker, and slid the strap of his backpack over his shoulder only for it to suddenly pour out all of the heavy binders and text books onto the ground.

He looked back in exhaustion to find her smiling at him darkly, clearly she had sabotaged the parcel and wanted him to know that fact. Her jade eyes watched him like a malicious predator as he got onto his knees silently to pick up his things. 

"Wow, nice job. Now everybody has to avoid your stupid ass because you don't know how to zip a bag properly." The girl flipped her long pink hair like she always did, and grinned maliciously. "You're as dumb as you are useless."

The first of a few restraints snapped in his head, but the dam hadn't broken just yet.   
Gaara nearly growled, avoiding her gaze so he could hurriedly pick up his books. He reached for a spiral notebook only to have her kick it across the hall, scattering out some loose papers. 

Another snap, he could feel the rage beginning to leak out.

"Will you stop, please?" The redhead huffed as he made his way over to pick them up, but as he squatted on his haunches to reach more papers she had come over to swing her hand through the the ones he was already holding. 

Gaara lost his balance, and tipped over onto his butt while she seemed to break out into a hysterical fit of laughter. 

"Oh my god, you're so lame!! Why don't you just get homeschooled, Virgin?" She was spewing some legitimate fire today, and sadly it was enough to get him to glare at her. "Aw, nobody will even touch you with a ten foot pole. Poor baby--!" 

"Sakura, I'm not going to tell you again. Back off." The redhead hissed, and watched curiously as her enthusiasm seemed to grow. 

This was new, she seemed almost ecstatic that he was beginning to threaten her. 

"You know what? I think you're actually gay, but I know even desperate guys wouldn't hit you up for a round. You're gross, and weird looking." Sakura squatted down to pinch a piece of his tousled red hair between her dainty fingers. "Do you even shower? Your hair is nasty--"

Part of him broke free of his mental containment. Gaara smacked her hand away far harder than he had wanted too, and she balked at the display of anger while rubbing her wrist. However, her giddiness never seemed to wane. 

"Oh ho, you hit girls now too--?"

"Shut up." The redhead finally shoved everything into his bag, and quickly stood up, but she was on his heels like a literal demon.

"You probably do, because you only want to suck dick." The pinkette laughed again, but he ignored it in favor of getting away from her. She was treading on thin ice, and he was ready to shatter and drown her at any moment. "Actually, I bet you all the cash in my wallet that your incel ass can't even get hard--"

Everything turned red in his eyes. His body was shaking, his inner consciousness begging him to calm down, but he couldn't take it anymore. 

Gaara flipped around with a seething expression, and her once sardonic smile had quickly faltered. He took a step to close the distance between them, and grabbed her roughly by the opening of her blouse. A button popped off, and he heard it clatter on the cold hallway floor, but he still couldn't snap out of his rage. 

"W-what... you're mad because you can't get it up--?" Sakura attempted to sound cocky and strong, but her trembling gave her away. 

He yanked her closer, and felt her hands gripping firmly on his chest and shoulders. She gave a small whimper, and clamped her eyes shut. 

Finally... why had it taken him so long to shut her up? This was so liberating. 

The redhead felt a manic smile cross his features, and he leaned in to whisper in her ear. 

"You do understand that I could hurt you in every way possible, right?" From where he was he could smell the bright fragrance of her hair products, and he allowed himself to breathe in the scent deeply while she shivered. "God knows how much I want to. I would love to just tear you apart, and watch you cry and beg at my feet... but I choose not to." 

"W-why?" The pinkette swallowed hard, showing just how uneasy she truly felt. 

He wanted to hurt her, punish her, throw her against the wall, display his dominance and make her cower before him--

But something was still holding him back...

"Because... every human contains anger within them. It is what we do with that rage that determines whether or not we are monsters..." Gaara exhaled hard on her ear, giving a breathy laugh as he finally found calm beginning to slip in. "And I don't want to be a monster, not because of someone like you." 

The redhead let her go, and took a step back. She looked pale, and also flushed at the same time. Part of him enjoyed the fact that he had finally put her in her place, but...

The other part felt... awful.

He didn't waste time speed walking away, desperate to get to the library to study, and forget that the encounter ever happened. Hopefully she could leave him alone from now on. Distance between them was definitely best. 

Yes... he just needed to stay away from her. For good.

\--- ... --- ... ---

Despite the bullying, Gaara was a model student. He had earned favoritism amongst the head librarian, the general teachers, and even the school nurse. 

He had managed to sweet talk his way into organizing the nurse's office instead of going to his last class. He had already got his homework turned in, and the homework for the upcoming weekend already given to him so there were no real loose ends there. The spunky old nurse, Ms. Chiyo, had given him everything he needed to clean up after the organizing, and told him to lock up once he finished. 

Fridays were frequently like this as he couldn't stand being in class anymore by the end of the week due to a certain 'someone' harassing him. However, it was nice just to quietly unwind in menial tasks, so it wasn't so bad. 

The bell rang, and he listened as everyone in the hall hurried out of the building for the weekend. Very rarely did any clubs happen on a Friday, so when he was all finished with whatever work he was given it allowed him time to just quietly wander through the school. It was getting to be that time, the sun was beginning to set, and the twilight silence soothed him immensely. 

Gaara had just finished changing out the used bed sheets for fresh ones, but heard the peculiar sound of someone running through the quiet halls. Since he was beyond the bed curtain he couldn't see the door swing open, and slam shut, but he could hear the strangest sound of someone struggling to hold in their tears. 

Curious, he peaked beyond the curtain just in time to watch a girl slide down the wall to sit improperly on the floor while crying into her knees. He blinked owlishly, recognizing her signature hair color anywhere. 

The redhead knew he should have felt good, finally she had gotten what she deserved, and yet all he felt was sympathy for her despite not even knowing what circumstances surrounded her tears. 

"W... why...?" Sakura blubbered out, forcing the redhead to listen more closely. "What makes that ginger bitch better than me?!" 

Gaara blinked owlishly at the term, however he surmised that he wasn't the 'ginger' in question here. She continued to sob violently, and threw her hands onto the ground to the point where he figured it must have hurt. He couldn't stand to watch her hurt herself further, and decided to take a hit for the team. 

Maybe he could distract her for a little while, just enough to stop her from feeling so awful. 

"Sakura." The redhead murmured as he took a careful step away from the bed curtain. 

Her head shot up in an instant, her jade irises now only carried adrenaline in their depths as she stared frighteningly into his own eyes. She looked startled, but not afraid, more distraught if anything. 

They stared at each other for a while, but then with an exhausted exhale she hid her face back onto her knees. 

"Out of all the people in the world, of course you'd be here." Sakura's voice started to shake, and he could tell she was sniffling. "Go ahead... rub it in. I deserve this..." 

"Why would you deserve to be hurt?" He murmured, and she gave a pitiful laugh. 

"Because I treated you badly. I treated my friends badly... because I thought that was how I was supposed to act." The pinkette started genuinely crying, and for the first time ever he truly didn't want to see her in such a state. 

"Do... you want to lay down?" Gaara tried offering her a physical comfort first, knowing it would probably catch her off guard enough to rationalize her thoughts. 

The pinkette looked up tearfully over at the bed, and then back at him. Her solemn mouth twisted into a strange smile, and an oily laugh escaped past her trembling lips. 

"Why? So you can 'comfort' me?" Sakura's laugh turned more sinister as it gained in volume. "I'm in a vulnerable place, might as well try to use that to your advantage right--?"

"I only said it to be nice." The redhead lost all of his sympathetic feelings in an instant, and threw his hand out at the bed in a rough gesture while walking around it. "Feel free, but I'm not sticking around to babysit you." 

As his gate finally reached the door he felt something clench at his pants around his left knee. He stopped, staring out the frosted window of the door barely seeing twilight beyond it in the halls. 

It was painfully silent, but his head was completely blank despite the fact that he knew it should be racing. However, his heart and mind had already been quieted by the way her hand seemed to tremble as it gripped for him. 

Gaara knew she didn't want him to leave, he knew she didn't want to be alone. 

"Don't run from me." The pinkette's tone came out bitter, and sad. He looked on her to find angry tears streaming down her face, but a burning resolve in her eyes. "Stop avoiding it. Face me like a man--!"

The redhead turned his body so that he could squat down next to her, and he glared into her stubborn jade gaze. 

"If I was the man you so desperately wanted me to be I would be back-handing you, I would scream in your face, and I would throw you around like a wet ragdoll." His breath came out heatedly through his nose, but his words and demeanor didn't seem to frighten her in the least. "I do not want to be that kind of man--"

"Hit me." Sakura murmured, and pressed herself forward proudly. "You've always wanted to. I can see it in your eyes everytime you look at me." 

The shock that he felt from her statement caused him to go silent, and his jaw clenched anxiously as his mind scrambled to find something to say. 

"Sometimes... but if you can read me so well then you would know that is also the opposite of what I want when I look at you..." His anger started to melt away, and he felt embarrassed for saying such things to her. 

He should have just left. Save himself the awkwardness--

"I know..." She spoke just above a whisper, and he blinked in surprise to it. "Sometimes... I like to make you think about it... that feeling." 

Was she---? No. She couldn't be talking about that. He was very careful about keeping his little crush on her under wraps. However, the fear of her finding out had him wanting to run. He couldn't risk her having something like that as fodder for her next attack. 

Gaara stood up and turned to go back to the door, but once again her hand was clenching desperately to his pant leg. He gulped back his anxiety, praying that whatever this was would just end--

"I'm sorry... for everything..." The pinkette's whisper was almost inaudible, but somehow he already knew she was going to say that. 

It didn't matter anymore. All those times she gave him grief seemed to be wiped away with her small words. All that was left was to face her now, and figure out where to go from here.

"What's my name?" The redhead murmured, turning his head so he could look at her fully. Her eyes were watery, and desperate for any form of acknowledgement. "I need you to call me by my name, or else you don't deserve my time--"

"Gaara..." Sakura maneuvered to her knees while her other hand coiled around to his right leg. He turned in place for her to cling to him more securely, her tear stained face looking up at him in a begging fashion. "Please... don't leave... Gaara..." 

His name sounded nice coming from her, despite all the times her voice had grated him. With a curt nod he placed a gentle hand on the top of her head, and gently pet her rosey hair. 

Soft, the strands were like warm silk between his fingers, and the way she nuzzled her head into his palm squeezed at his heart. She was so eager for any attention, anything at all. 

How long had she actually felt lonely like this? He had rarely heard her talk about her boyfriend, and Ino clearly didn't like him. Not to mention the fact that Sakura seemed to be placed on the back burner while this 'Sasuke' guy messed around. 

So... how much had this girl actually been dealing with? Perhaps she had found an outlet in the redhead, and felt better through messing with him. 

He hoped he could make her feel better in a different way instead of at his expense, but rather with a mutual understanding.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gaara spoke just above a whisper, not expecting her to hide her face on his thigh. 

'That's a bit strange...' He thought.

She whined in protest, shaking her head while nuzzling nearer to his groin. His entire body stiffened, and his petting hand went to her jaw to stop her from moving any further. 

'What is she doing--?'

The pinkette looked up at him with curious eyes, the expression was so stripping that he had to look away. He could feel the burn on his cheeks, the tingling trickling down his spine, and the heat in his core that only seemed to repeat the process as it reflected again on his face. 

She was his mortal enemy, and yet her beautiful lips were just inches away from one of his weakest points.

"You really are a virgin... aren't you?" Sakura asked, and his bitterness started to flare. 

"Why does it even matter to you?" Gaara hissed, making a motion to try to move out of her grasp, but her hands only clung tighter to his pants. 

A sudden pressure between his legs had him whipping his head forward to understand what was happening. Upon looking down he could see her mouthing the outside of his pants, and right as he opened his mouth to protest he felt her exhale hard into the fabric turning the area into a hot zone. 

The redhead squirmed, the heat from her lungs had invaded the layers that concealed him, and added gasoline to a small spark. His body had responded accordingly, despite him inwardly begging for it not to. 

"Sakura... s-stop." Gaara tried gripping her hair to hold her back, but when she gave a needy groan he felt the strands fall away from his trembling hands. "You... you hate me--"

"I don't." Sakura shook her head, allowing her pink hair to fall into her face as she began nuzzling against his crotch. "I like you a lot." 

'No way...' The redhead blinked both at her actions and at her words. He must have heard her wrong, but he also wished for nothing more than what she said to be true. He brushed away the pink strands, carefully cradling her face upward to meet his eyes. 

"You don't mean that..." Gaara's naked brows furrowed sadly, but her expression remained the same. 

Wanting. 

"It's true... I've always liked you... but if I had admitted it I would have been left out of the group--"

That hit a spot he really didn't appreciate.

"I see. So now I just get to clean up your emotional mess, and you can go back to your homecoming queen lifestyle once you feel better, right?" The redhead scoffed then, turning his face away from her in disgust. "Do you realize how many times I had to stop myself from losing my temper on you? How much fucking stress you've put me under--?!"

Suddenly something was pushed into his hand, and he realized that it was his own cell phone. How she had sneakily taken it from his pocket he'd never know, but she was urging it towards him regardless. He examined it curiously, but nothing was wrong with it. 

"Let me make it up to you." Sakura looked up at him through watery eyes, her hands slipping over his thighs with a firm yet pleasant touch. "You can film it." 

"W-what??" Gaara did a double take, his mind barely registering her going for his belt. 

"Record me with your phone." The pinkette unfastened the buckle skillfully, and as it clinked around he had the urge to jump back against the wall. 

"What are you doing?!" The redhead flattened himself as much as he could against the drywall, but he couldn't stop her invasive hands from slipping into his pants. 

"I'm making it better..." Sakura locked her jade eyes with his cyan ones. Her stare was deep, and although sad, there was a desire that he couldn't miss even if he tried. 

"I can't let you do this, especially if it's out of guilt--" He started to say, but she interjected by shaking her head. 

"I want to do this." The pinkette's tone was desperate, and her hand had finally found what it was searching for. 

Gaara gasped at her touch, but tried holding his pelvis back with the hope that she would go away.

"It's wrong..." The redhead whispered breathlessly, his conscience screaming at him to physically stop her.

Once again she shook her lovely head full of shiny pink hair. 

"I want you to feel good... and I know that this feels good..." Sakura started to purr, her lashes lowered seductively to compliment her pouting lips. "And I want you to enjoy it later too... over... and over..." 

She pushed up his hand that held his phone, and fluttered her lashes at him. 

"Film it, please?" The pinkette almost whimpered her request, and when he opened his mouth to deny it he felt her palm pump along his shaft. 

Gaara let out a sharp exhale, his lids instantly lowering halfway as the heat in his core started to overwhelm his entire body. 

Was it really so bad for him to accept her offer? She really seemed to want this, and she also longed for him to enjoy it as well. 

'She didn't say that she was doing this out of guilt... but that she just wants to make me feel good...' His lidded cyan orbs darted to the piece of tech in his hand, and he began to consider her request. 

"Gaara... please..." Sakura whined at him, the sound of her voice sending white hot shocks through his body. 

He was rock hard now, stopping at this point would just be painful... 

Her free hand left him to play with the buttons of her blouse, and he watched with interest as the garment opened up to reveal a nice white lace bra cupping her breasts perfectly. Her skin was flawless ivory; sweet and delicious cream with a light shimmer in the twilight room. 

She noticed the way he stared at her, and with a coy smile she urged more cleavage to form by pressing her breasts together with her upper arms. Her free hand also scrunched up her skirt, giving him the most beautiful view of her toned thighs. 

"If you film it... I'll let you do whatever you want to me." The pinkette spoke with a layer of desire thick on her tongue, and the sickness she carried was contagious. 

What did he want from her, exactly? Did he want sex, recognition, sympathy, or perhaps even revenge? Could he possibly want a relationship out of her?

'If she was nice like this more often... I don't think I could stop myself from wanting more of her...' Gaara allowed himself to dream for a moment, but his thoughts were cut short as his erection was exposed to the air. His eyes watched her play with him, stroking his length teasingly with her soft feminine fingers while her eyes darted up to look at him with a telling expression. 

As if she were waiting patiently for him to decide...

Subconsciously his fingers fiddled with his phone, but his eyes never seemed to stray from hers. He unlocked the screen, and handed it to her while she blinked in confusion. 

"Put your number in it. This is not going to be a one time thing between us. I don't like the idea of being a rebound." The redhead spoke sternly, and with a slightly embarassed nod she abandoned him to take his phone. 

She jotted in her number, then messed around with it a little bit before handing it back to him. Apparently she had opened his camera for him and had already hit record, essentially sealing her own fate by choice. 

'Well... clearly this is what she wants...' He raised his naked brows in astonishment, but adjusted his phone to capture the moment regardless of the awkwardness he felt over his genitals being filmed. She was the star anyways, and that was clear to see. 

"Have you decided what you want after this?" Sakura purred with a sweet smile. 

She placed her heated hand on the base of his shaft, giving his erection a few pumps before languidly running her slick tongue along the pipework underneath. 

The tingling sensation electrified him, causing his hips to arch forward eagerly in anticipation for another wave of pleasure. His jaw relaxed to let out a soft sigh before licking his lips, he knew he would have to answer right away less she hold out on him. 

"I'd... like to return the favor... if that's okay with you." 

Her movements stopped dead, and he had to hold himself back from attempting to grind his hips forward in her palm. Her sparkling eyes stared at him wide and in wonder while a blush tinted her cheeks. 

"Are you sure?" The pinkette licked her full lips, and his sight zeroed in on them with a hunger he hadn't felt before. 

"Positive." Gaara murmured softly just above a whisper, his cyan orbs now locked onto jade. 

She panted, her full lashes lowering to a dreamy state. Without breaking eye contact she took him deep into her mouth, and as she sucked from base to tip a needy groan resonated in his throat.

Incredible; her mouth molded so perfectly around his erection that he could have cried. Hot and wet, suction and sliding, all with firm yet plush lips that made a solid seal. 

'I never realized... just how good this would actually be...' He spacily thought, but still reveled in the sensation despite it's foreignness. 

Her head bobbed backwards and forwards, but her eyes stayed on his. The longer he stared, the more her pupils dilated. The crimson on her cheeks deepened, showing her embarassment and shamelessness all at the same time. 

The electric waves washed over him repeatedly with each pass of her heated mouth, and it became impossible not to touch her face with his unoccupied hand. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, wiped the residue of old tears from her lashes with his thumb, stroked her satiny flushing cheek, and cupped her chin delicately to feel her working just beyond the flesh and bone. 

His other hand held his phone steady, the red light glaring in the fading sunlight but still catching her image beautifully. She was so stunning, and her ethereal beauty had him questioning whether or not this was reality or just a wonderful dream. 

"Do you like doing this?" The redhead meant to ask that question in his head, but it bubbled out of him instead. 

Her hand took over for a moment as she pulled back for a breath, but her face held the most sultry expression he had ever seen. 

"I love it..." The pinkette panted her words, heavy with lust as she wantonly licked his shining wet erection while angling him to her liking. 

He trembled, unable to handle the raw desire she seemed to exude. Her tongue felt teasing along his lines and ridges, especially when swirled over the tip of his length. 

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked, interrupting his pleasure so she could speak and tease with her hand. 

He couldn't stop himself, his free hand lifted her chin while his thumb traced her moistened bottom lip. It was flushed and full while also staying pillowy soft. 

"Yes..." Gaara whispered in a trance, watching longingly as she began sucking at his thumb for a moment. He pulled away to brush some more fallen locks out of her eyes, but her eagerness simply led her to feverishly sucking at his length once more. 

The redhead moaned with relief and delight, his fingers now tangling in her rosey hair. The tingles shot through his erection and churned heatedly inside him, forcing his face to warm.

Everything was hot, every inch of him was pulsing, and his hand could no longer hold his phone steady. As the limb quaked and lowered she quickly took the device from him and held it out with her free hand to film from the side. Both of his hands now gripped her pink locks, the waves growing stronger and faster with each passing second. 

"Sakura... Sakura..." Gaara panted and moaned her name like a prayer, and his hips began rocking forward to meet her talented mouth. She quickened her pace, and his hands responded with sharp pulls to her hair. 

He cursed, and his body rolled with the sharp waves of ecstasy. His charcoal lids fluttered and closed while his mouth remained open to continuously cry out. Her unoccupied hand pumped firmly beyond what her mouth could reach, leaving him without a second of rest between moans. 

"Sa... Sakura--!!" The redhead's knees felt weak, and his entire form tensed as the sharp and bright sensation took over. He could feel it pounding in his head, through his teeth and tongue, in his burning skin, and through his pulsing erection. 

Wave after powerful wave, his pleasure seeped tensely out through his throat in the form of a whimper, and gushed even more from his raw length that continued to be milked of everything he had. He peeked open his foggy eyes to watch her gulp back everything he had released.

Her throat was moving, her eyes lidded while she breathed through her nose. She took little breaks to breath between swallowing, but never broke the seal she had made. Once finished she only detached from him just so she could hungrily lap up any residue left on his reddened skin. 

It was the most frightening, and sexiest thing he had ever witnessed. She didn't even wince from the flavor, which he figured from what he had heard to not be palatable. 

Sakura looked back up at him in mid lick, ending her work like she had started it. This time a sly smile made it's way across her flushed lips showing that she knew what he was silently trying to convey. 

"I always thought you were cute when you were angry..." The pinkette shifted in her spot, looking far too sinful. "Now I can see how wrong I was... You're way cuter when you cum." 

Despite being in a state of glowing, he still managed to blush from the revealing statement. He felt like he was on fire for many different reasons, and he couldn't keep eye contact with her anymore less he melt into a puddle of bashfulness. 

He heard her moving around, but didn't think anything of it until something was pointedly in his peripheral vision. As he turned his head forward he came face to face with his phone's back camera. 

"Ooo, look at that blush! You nearly screamed when you came--" As Sakura teased him he pushed the camera out of his face, but it only deterred her for a moment before she was back to playing with the phone again. "You taste nice too, I was pleasantly surprised by that--"

"Knock it off." Gaara turned away from her in an attempt to hide his face from the camera, and thankfully she backed off. 

As he readjusted himself into his pants out of a need for modesty he could hear her giggle, and bounce on the freshly made sick bay bed. Once fixed up he looked back over to see her going through his phone--

She wasn't going through their recording like he had thought...

"Ooo, I didn't figure you to have an interest for cute blonde girls in pigtails--"

"Give it back!!!" In a full blown panic he rushed over to the bed, and tried frantically snatching the device out of her hands only to have it be pulled away at the last second. 

"What's this, a gif?! Ooo! She's cute, I like her thigh high stockings." The pinkette giggled maniacally, rolling away from his gripping hands at every turn. "Oh my! Two girls--?!"

"STOP STOP STOP--!!!" The redhead scrambled over her, and ripped the phone out of her mischievous hands. He tossed it onto the next bed over before looking back at her with a stern expression. 

She blinked innocently at him, and gave an even sweeter smile. 

"I just wanted to see what you're into..." Sakura brought one lithe hand forward to gingerly drag her nails down his chest. "If you want, I have some cutesy things at home. I can... model them for you?" 

His entire body tensed at the thought, and as images of her in cute costumes came to his mind he quickly had to look away. It seemed like his cheeks would be permanently stained red from all of the embarassment and desire. 

"Would you like that? I can wear just stockings if you want... maybe even a little collar with a bell that jingles every time you slam into me--"

"Th-thats... going rather fast. Don't you think?" Gaara swallowed hard, his hands were beginning to tremble at the thought. 

Sakura didn't just want to fool around a little bit, she wanted a lot more than what he was initially expecting. A full blown sexual relationship with his 'prior' enemy was a bit beyond his scope of reality at the moment. Messing around with her right now? Sure. Maybe sending messages later? Alright. 

But him 'slamming' her? That was a strange thing to talk about seeing as he had never done anything of the sort before. This was completely foreign territory, and him allowing Sakura of all people to conquer such territory was a tad insane. 

Delicate fingertips traced his jaw, forcing him back into reality. 

The redhead looked down at her, her body was curved in all the right places and concealed in layers of cotton and lace. He imagined taking off her clothes with his teeth somehow, albeit he had no clue how that would work, but there was a desire for it. She slithered slightly like a snake, her entire feminine form calling out for his undivided attention. 

"Don't be a loser, and make a girl wait." The pinkette whined impatiently with a stubborn pout while her hands scrunched her skirt up to her hips. 

The flash of her matching white lace underwear was instantly appreciated, but even more so was the fact that he realized there was a bit of glimmering between her thighs. 

Yes, it was clear that she desired him, and it stroked his ego thoroughly. 

"How long can you wait?" Gaara raised a hairless brow at her, and almost laughed when her expression soured. 

"Not a second longer-!" Sakura cried out, but he ignored her cry in favor of hovering over her. 

Her honest blush was sweet, even more when it deepened the closer he got. Soon he was able to brush his lips over hers, just barely ghosting along the surface of her skin. He felt high when she would gasp, or when she would attempt to press forward only for him to pull away. She whined like a child, throwing her fists into the sheets beneath her in frustration. 

"Stop teasing!" The pinkette tried wrapping a silky leg over his hip, and pulled on his shoulders in vain. "Gaara--!"

"You'll sit through this whether you like it or not." The redhead purred right before giving a swift and chaste kiss. She tried desperately to cling and follow him, but he only pulled farther away. 

"Stop it!!" Sakura gave a light smack to his shoulder, inspiring him to snatch up her wrists in favor of pinning them down on either side of her. 

The pinkette nearly screamed in frustration, fighting him for her freedom while he chuckled at her miserable attempts. 

"Gaara... please..." Sakura's whines went from childish to feverish in an instant. The wanton sounds strangely made him begin to crumble inside as his desire for her started to grow more important than teasing her. 

Gaara finally leaned down to fully savor her plush lips, he released her hands just so he could run his fingers along her delicious curves. She felt small and delicate in his arms, and yet he felt like each rounded line of her body could kill him in an instant. 

Things changed when she parted her lips, as her tongue urged his to play he hesitantly followed her until he could confidently take the lead again. Shaking hands grew sturdy in their desire, basking in the sensation of her baby smooth skin as they traveled fearlessly. 

Her impatience reared it's head once more, and the pinkette began forcing one of his hands down until it rested between her thighs. He allowed her to guide him however she pleased, even under the fabric of lace. 

The redhead took careful breaths amongst heated kisses, focusing more on the wetness that now soaked his fingertips. The flesh was soft and pleasant, and contained folds and textures he wasn't accustomed to, but he was still happy to touch. 

Finally he was guided to what she desperately needed him to pay attention to, and he surmised by the sensation that he had found that one little place that women craved to be caressed. He made a mental note to remember it's placement and texture. 

Sakura hummed against his lips, and out of a need to hear more of her pleasant sounds he broke away to instead suck along her neck. With a sharp whine she arched into his hand, and then pressed her sensitive chest up against his hardened one. 

His eagerness to try everything was steering him, guiding him down her collar to kiss along her sternum. Her hands moved up and under her back, adjusting until the bra loosened. She quickly shirked off her shirt and squirmed out of the bra as his mouth just as quickly replaced it. 

The pinkette cried out sweetly as he sucked and licked teasingly on a perked nipple, only breaking away to give the other mound just as much attention. Her hands started to play with his hair, scraping her nails teasingly along the scalp while occasionally tugging at the locks. 

'Her chest is so soft...' He inwardly thought as he thoroughly tasted and touched. However, even though he could stay here all day, he couldn't keep himself from further exploration. 

Gaara moved down her ribcage, licking and sucking his way past her slim abdomen before resting on her hip. He tapped on her side, and as if she could read his mind she lifted her hips enough for him to shimmy down her lace panties. Her legs tucked up for a moment while her hands nearly tore the garment off her feet. 

He roughly reached beneath her to tug at the zipper to her skirt, and with another tap at her side she quickly rose her hips up for him to tug that off too. The only thing she was left in was her knee high socks, but that was just fine by him. 

God, her naked form was beautiful. It was beyond anything he could have ever cooked up in his mind. His free hand smoothed over her now naked curves, and his eyes traced her body until they rested between her legs.

Sakura whimpered sweetly, slithering in his grasp with a great desire. He then kissed at her hips, trailing down to where his fingers had connected with her, and allowed his tongue to take on her unique flavor without hesitation. 

"Yes..." She sighed, and he allowed that sigh to course through him like a bolt of lightning.

There was a tanginess to her that he strangely liked, and his curiosity led him to inserting his tongue past her folds. He tasted her completely, and she answered with a whine of approval. He knew what he needed to pay attention to, but clearly she also enjoyed internal stimulation leaving him with a slight dilemma. 

'Hands. Use your hands.' His inner self always seemed to know what was going on, and he trusted it enough to place two fingers at her entrance. Upon pressing them inwards she seemed to squirm and cry in delight, leaving him burning on the inside. 

He had to be patient. Surely he could take care of himself after the fact, but right now she was the priority, and her pleasure had to come first. 

"Gaara..." Sakura mewled, and bit her lip; reaching down to tug at his crimson locks while he found a good rhythm in his work. Her body would arch with him, which made it a little difficult to stay on track, but it wasn't enough to completely throw him off. 

A steady licking to her clitoris, and a slow pumping of his fingers had her writhing in ecstacy. If he kept a good pace he knew that she would get there eventually, all that was left was to wait.

Wait, and provide the motions she needed to finish. However, the more she moaned, bucked, whined, and pulled at his hair the more he found himself getting strangely high off of it. The urge to have her finish was consuming him, and his blood was beginning to boil at the idea of possibly thrusting into her. 

Would she let him? Was that even an okay thing to do? These questions that were at first quite glaring were starting to fade away under the intense lust that had begun to blind him. His fingers moved faster, his tongue licked like firm flames against her sensitive pearl, and he was practically groaning in need as she painfully clawed at his scalp. 

"Gaara--!!" The pinkette nearly bursted into tears; whines and mewls bubbled out of her frantically as her body tensed like a tightly drawn bow. She let out a small scream, but it was a scream nonetheless, and he was more than smug over getting that reaction from her. 

The redhead could feel her inner walls pulsing harshly against his fingers, milking them with tight contractions. Her scream had gone silent, and she seemed to be suspended in her orgasm for a moment before suddenly shutting down. With a desperate groan her body practically melted into the mattress, and her flavor was now incredibly strong on his tongue. 

It was done, he had been successful, and his victory tasted sweet.

Upon removing his fingers he could see that her essence coated them. He teasingly wiped the residue on her thigh, and right as she was about to mumble something about it he quickly lapped up the mess he had decided to make. 

Sakura giggled, giving a dopey smile while she covered her eyes with her arm. He wondered if he had somehow embarrassed her. 

"That was so good..." The pinkette began bubbling with cute little laughs, then pulled her arm away as he settled back on his knees. 

Gaara waited patiently as her laughter died down, but eventually her eyes had focused on him intently. 

He made no moves, he merely allowed his hands to clench on the fabric of his pants as the desire for more hit him full force. He clenched his jaw, knowing it would be stupid to ask for more from her, and that it was ridiculous to move so fast in the first place--

"Hey..." As her voice whispered his eyes looked up to find her face to face, clearly she had sat up to make her way to him.

She kissed him greedily despite where he had just been, and his hands seemed to grow minds of their own as they clung to her feminine frame. 

Suddenly his shirt was being unbuttoned, and pulled roughly off his shoulders. His now naked chest was pressed against her plush one, and he sighed with a near relief in her kiss. Impatience eventually filled them, and both of their hands were tugging and working on his pants to get him free. 

There was no question, there was only one answer, and it had to be right now. 

His pants and boxer-briefs were tugged down just enough to get him exposed, and that was when there was just no more time. They were nearly clawing at each other desperate to get him in, and when he felt her wet folds rubbing against the tip everything seemed to turn red. 

He pressed her shoulders down firmly on the mattress, and then pulled her roughly to him by her hips. He angled his erection until it was able to slide past her wet folds, and he felt her inner walls clench around him as he filled her completely. 

"Hnn..." The redhead's lids fluttered, and then he gasped desperately for air as he realized just how wonderful she felt inside.

It was very similar to her mouth, but there was more texture, and a lot more pressure. The heat seemed more extreme now, and there was a sense of unity in being inside her--

'Oh god... I'm inside her...' A bit of realization dawned on him, but he didn't panic like he thought he would. Instead he felt a bit giddy, accomplished, and thoroughly relieved. It was an incredible feeling; almost euphoric. 

Sakura also seemed to be very pleased by how she was desperately trying to roll her hips. He allowed her to do this for a little while, feeling her body move and shift around him while he savored all of her unique sensations. However, she ended up getting impatient once again, smacking at his thigh and whining like a spoilt brat. He chuckled to himself, finding her reactions to be humorous.

Didn't she know that he was holding back for her benefit? Greedy little thing.

Gaara finally started to move, slowly pressing his hips forwards and backwards in a teasing fashion. He did this both for testing the motion, and for riling her up. The pinkette didn't seem to like this very much, and started flailing and fighting with him a bit, but he was quick to grab both her wrists in one hand. 

He slammed her wrists above her head, and hovered over her dominantly. His arm wrapped beneath her backside, holding up her pelvis as he arched into her. She helped a bit by pulling up some of her weight when she wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to continue the slow yet extremely deep movement. 

The redhead was face to face with her now, watching her squint her eyes to let out a mewl or a whine that he could feel inside and out. With every cry she made her walls would clench around him, leaving him a little more breathless each time. 

"Is it good?" Gaara whispered and ghosted across her lips, and right as she had the urge to kiss him he gave a nice sharp thrust inside of her. 

Sakura wriggled in his arms, and arched up frantically for more only to be brought back into another slow build. She gave a slight sobbing sound, desperation leaving her raw and shameless. 

"Gaara... please--!"

"Answer the question." He purred, enjoying his torture on her more than the pleasure he felt from being inside her. "It feels good... right?"

He put enough space between their faces to examine her expression. A tear slipped down her cheek, but it didn't deter him from giving another harsh thrust to please and punish her with. 

"Fuck!!" The pinkette cursed loudly, and managed to maneuver one of her hands out of his grip. She grabbed at the hair on the nape of his neck, pulling firmly and recieving a low growl of approval. 

"Sakura." The redhead breathed out her name, and leaned forward to catch her bottom lip with his teeth. "I think you like it... when I'm not so nice..." 

He let go of her lip, but recieved a hungry kiss. Her tongue raked against his own, wanting more and more attention only for her to get another sharp thrust from his hips. She cried against his lips, her voice going raw from the strain and intensity. 

"Don't cry, I promise you'll get there..." Gaara gave a gentle kiss to her lips, and let go of her other hand. He straightened to sit back on his heels, and with both hands he pulled up her hips to meet his thrusts. 

Yes, there was a fair amount of lifting here on his part, but he wasn't anywhere near out of shape, and her body was light enough that the strain was minimal. Why he chose the position? Control mostly, he wanted to make sure that he was the sole provider in this, and he wanted her to take every ounce of frustration that she had ever placed on him.

And it felt intensely wonderful to dominate her, there was no doubt about it. 

The pinkette could no longer form proper words, and simply screamed out in pleasure as he hit deep inside her. She clawed at his arms, thighs, and literally anything else she could reach. Her register changed a few times, from high to low to high again. Her walls just seemed to keep pulsing while getting tighter, and the sensation was too much to ignore any longer. 

'Fuck... I'm going to--' It was out of control, this white hot tingling ecstasy, there was no more stopping from here.

The redhead winced under the strain and pleasure, breathing hotly as he felt that familiar wave begin to rush over him.   
His eyes couldn't stay open, they had to clamp shut as his body trembled and pulsed. 

He couldn't remember if he had cursed or not, but he knew he gave a teeth gritting groan right as he pulled out. He opened his eyes and watched as pulse after pulse of his semen gushed along her sweating front, splashing over her stomach, and pooling just under her breasts. 

He could see her reddened face peering at him through heavily lidded eyes, and she would give tired little whimpers as he continued to grind what was left of his arousal against her soaked folds. 

She looked beautiful covered in his mess, and for a moment he wished he could flip her over to give the same treatment to her back, maybe even coat her face with it... 

Gaara lowered her quickly due to fatigue, and then balanced on his burning and trembling arms while he hovered over his own mess. All that could be heard was breathing, and his eyes decided to close once more out of a need to recollect. 

He wanted to sleep, and badly, but he knew that would be a very stupid decision to make seeing as he was still at school. 

Oh, right. He was at school--

'Congratulations, you just fucked your worst enemy, and in the nurses office to boot.' His inner self chimed, and he suddenly hated it for it's guilt and sarcasm. 

"Oh my god." Sakura blurted out.

The redhead opened his eyes to address her, thinking he must have done something wrong, but then realizing by her goofy grin that he had clearly done something right. 

"That was... wow..." The pinkette reached over for a box of tissues that happened to be right next to the bed. Apparently having sex in the nurse's office was quite convenient. 

"So... I didn't hurt you... right?" Gaara took the initiative of helping her in the cleanup task, and recieved a shy smile for his effort. 

"No, but you probably scrambled some eggs." Sakura snickered then, and he scrunched his face at the joke. "Was that just... like... a rage fuck? God, it was so good..." 

The redhead blushed slightly, throwing away the used tissues in the trash bin on the other side of the bed, and then anxiously readjusting himself back into his pants.

"Hold on a sec!" The pinkette grabbed hold of his wrists, and his eyes darted away from her. "You're seriously going to cum and run? Really?" 

Ah, well if he wasn't embarassed before he certainly was now. Coal rimmed eyes clamped tight from the realization that he was essentially readying himself to ditch. He never wanted to be that type of guy, but he just didn't know how he was supposed to face her now. 

Was she still his enemy? Were they friends, or even lovers now? He was terribly confused. 

"I'm really sorry... this is just very different. I was always sure that you hated me, and that's why you made my life essentially a living hell--"

"I didn't realize I was being that mean." Sakura interjected, and he gave her the most withered and apathetic look he could muster. 

"Don't play dumb--"

"I'm not!! I thought you were irritated by me from the beginning so I just figured it was best to play into it! Plus, you always reacted strongly whenever it was me teasing you... it made me feel special--"

"Are you kidding me?!" Gaara nearly snarled at her, and got very close to her face. "Do you understand that I have been skipping classes on Fridays because I COULDN'T TAKE YOUR SHIT ANYMORE?!" 

The pinkette seemed to shrink, and when her eyes started to water he instantly felt horrible. He never wanted to yell at her, she had just pressed every single button that there was no way he could keep himself calm. 

But... now that she was on the verge of tears he felt like a complete idiot for losing his cool. 

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite your head off, there's just a lot of pent up stuff between us..." The redhead sighed, and adjusted himself into a cross legged position. 

Suddenly her hands were on him, and her stunning body was crawling all over him; desperate to get in his lap. 

"So... me giving you head wasn't good enough as an apology?" Sakura spoke in a childish tone, and while this initially would have bothered him the memory of it kept him well tethered. 

"I'm not sure." Gaara answered stubbornly, but didn't fail to tense as her hand smoothed over his groin. 

"Sex didn't help either?" She purred, and as her hand started groping him he felt his stone walls begin to crumble. 

"It... might have helped..." The redhead gave a slight huff, once again falling under whatever spell she could instantly weave over him. 

"Should we try it again? This time I can do the work if you want." The pinkette grinned devilishly before placing a kiss on his stern lips, eventually loosening them into a pout. 

"I don't think just one more time will help..." Gaara hummed slightly, falling for her kisses more and more. "You've been pissing me off every day for a few years now--"

"Count up how many days, and I'll pay you back." Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders, finding the matter to be settled while he simply gawked at her in disbelief. 

"So... your willing to have sex with me at least a hundred times?! That's... very hard to believe." The redhead felt a headache coming on, but it was doused when her lips sucked eagerly on his neck. "Not to mention unhealthy... and it sounds strangely like prostitution."

"Stop complaining! My god!" The pinkette grabbed him by the hair, and pulled his head back by it in able to kiss up his throat and over his jaw. 

Gaara growled at the pain of his hair being yanked on, but then nearly purred once her grip loosened and her lips molded over his own. Her hands guided his along her still naked curves, and he leaned backwards until all of her weight was settled on top of him. 

He watched her sit pretty on top of him, and she ran her fingernails gingerly over the top of his boxer briefs concealing his currently tired penis. 

"I want this." Sakura pouted, impatient for whatever she had planned for him. 

Cyan eyes roamed her frame greedily, shortly followed by porcelain hands eager to touch and squeeze. 

"I don't think you understand what a refractory period is--"

"What?" She scrunched her nose in confusion, and he gave a little chuckle in response. 

"Sorry, but I need breaks in between... bursts. I'm not a rabbit." The redhead snickered at the thought of how rabbits mated, it was usually very quick and quite hysterical to watch. 

"Hmm..." The pinkette ran her delicate hands through her hair, then shook out the locks before leaning forward to rest her chest on his. Face to face she gave a mischievous smile. "Aw, bunny~"

He blushed slightly at the way she called him that, and looked off to the side out of embarassment. She crawled further up to whine in his ear. 

"You do kind of act like one. Always so quiet, and so quick to get away..." Sakura nibbled at his earlobe, sending tingles from his head to his toes. "But I want to play with you, bunny. Please?"

With a lick to his neck he groaned, and when she bit down he bucked against her. His hands groped firmly at her backside while she giggled against his reddened skin. 

"Will you scream for me?" She purred while grinding her hips forward, and he let out an honest moan. 

Gaara was beginning to feel warm again, and he wondered just how many times she planned on doing this to him. Her hand reached down between them, and started slipping into the folds of his boxer-briefs. 

"Hehe... see? Refractory period my ass--"

"It takes a little more time with each release... but it's not very long to begin with." He tried educating her, but she didn't seem to care. 

He felt his fresh erection be released, and then placed back at her entrance. She pushed herself down on it, and he felt her swollen sex growing even tighter around him. 

"I'm going to ride you so hard." Sakura straightened for him to really take in her image, and as she started making a glorious wave with her body he felt himself melting both from the physical and visual stimulation. 

Alright. So this was better than anything he could have ever asked for, and all those years of bullying from her just kind of felt like one sided foreplay at this point. 

But... this was well worth it. Watching and feeling her move like that on top of him was beyond anything he could have dreamed up. Every new thing they tried seemed to feel better than the last. 

He watched her in a dreamlike state, occasionally arching his hips upwards to make her moan just a little bit more, but this session seemed to last near a lifetime. 

How much time had passed? Well it was dark in the room by the time she screamed, and even more so when he finally came. They had worked up a sweat, enough for it to gleam on their skin as they cuddled for a little while afterwards.

They cleaned up, they said awkward goodbyes, and then they took their separate ways home. 

Kind of an odd ending to what seemed like the best night of his life. 

\--- ... --- ... --- 

Gaara had texted her once or twice with a simple 'Hey, how are you?' or a 'I'm up to chat. Hit me up if you want to.'

Nothing. No texts, no calls. Ghosted. 

"Maybe she's back with that idiot?" The redhead huffed as he walked through the halls to his next class Monday morning. 

Then he saw her, Sakura, leaning against the locker bay while looking completely dejected. A red haired woman was in her face, but the pinkette seemed to be trying to avoid her. 

As he started to bee-line towards her he could begin to hear their conversation. 

"You're so pitiful, Sakura! Clearly I'm the better woman here since he chose me--"

"Then how about you take your 'win' and leave me alone?" Sakura hissed, but the redheaded woman wouldn't leave. 

"Ha, no. I think rubbing it in your face is way more fun. Not a single guy in this school wants to date you, because you're a total bitch. I want to watch you cry, cry over the fact that I got him, and you have no one!" 

The pinkette looked up with pain in her eyes, but upon seeing him approach her so quickly her pain turned into shock. 

"Gaara--?" Sakura started to blurt out, but the girl that he now recognized as Karin decided to interrupt her. 

"Ah! Look! Someone else who I'm sure would love for you to wallow in your tears." The redheaded girl snickered, and took a step back to watch a trainwreck happen. 

Gaara stared at the pinkette in all seriousness, and she squirmed awkwardly under his hard gaze. 

"If this is... about those texts... I'm sorry I didn't--"

"I don't care." He stopped her, and put his things on the ground. 

Karin seemed to be giddy with some sort of malicious excitement, but he wasn't going to grant her any satisfaction. 

"Gaara... I'm sorry--"

"I already told you--" Gaara took a step forward, and pulled on her hand for her to close the distance. "I don't care..." 

He brought his hands to her cheeks, and leaned in to capture her lips. She went limp at first, allowing him to kiss her as deeply as he desired, and then after she snapped out of her shell-shocked state she eagerly wrapped her arms around him to take it even further.

He heard Karin practically squeaking in disbelief, and with a chuckle he pulled back to smile sweetly at the thoroughly swooned girl in his arms. 

"If you ignore my texts again you'll get something worse." Gaara narrowed his eyes knowingly, and brushed some pink hair behind her ear before lightly gripping her chin. "So, are you going to do better next time?" 

"Depends on whether the punishment is better than the reward." Sakura grinned wickedly, and he gave her a peck for being so troublesome. 

"Hmm... well you've just been punished--"

"Ah, alright. I'll totally work hard for your reward then." The pinkette grinned ear to ear with a giggle. 

There was a scoffing sound that interrupted their moment, reminding him that there was someone else he had to deal with. He looked over at Karin with a glare. 

"Do you mind? I'm trying to have a moment with my girlfriend..." Gaara almost couldn't hide his smirk as the offending girl practically threw a fit as she walked away. 

It was then that he came to a very important conclusion--

"Hey." Sakura turned him back to her with a genuine smile. "Thanks, bunny." 

She pulled herself forward to kiss him, and he returned the gentle motion in kind. 

\-- Hate could very easily turn into love if one tried hard enough.


End file.
